Armageddon
by Quantum Whale
Summary: It's not exactly an armageddon happening, although the result is the same, maybe worse. Don't trust everything, that's a lesson Adventure Bay never learned.
1. At the lookout

_Shorter chapters expected for this story, but this will likely be the shortest :3_

* * *

Mr. Porter's was basically the only place in Adventure Bay with easy to get produce. Farmer Al and Yumi grow the crops, give them to Mr. Porter and he'd give it all away. Nobody really had any other way of getting anything other than the occasional apple tree or something. I mention all of this because an abnormally large apple tree had grown in Adventure Bay. Kinda hidden by the trees nearby the lookout, nobody realized it until it was already fully grown. Not only was is abnormally large, the apples grew absurdly fast. Even Ryder got in on the apple action, taking some for the pups to snack on after their breakfast.

"I got some apples from the tree for you guys!" He explained. "Who wants some?"

"Me!" They all said, except for Rocky and Skye, who both simply replied, "Not right now."

Nobody thought anything of the tree as crazy things happen around Adventure Bay more often than they should. It was just a tree that happened to grow apples absurdly quickly. They didn't taste any different either, so everyone took it as just another Adventure Bay abnormality, as it was. It was, down to it's core just an abnormality, although the main story tells much, much more. If you want to avoid the real story, which I would absolutely understand, it's just an apple tree with apples that grow really fast. We're not here for the short, nice story, though, we're here for the truth, the bloody truth.

To get back on track, all the pups excluding Rocky and Skye ate the apples without question and the only reason the two didn't eat them was because they truly weren't hungry. The taste, as I've said is just as a normal apple, and so the pups treated it as such. Basically everyone did, really anything even somewhat supernatural attracts the attention of most people. After one person ate one and confirmed he felt fine, everyone jumped to eat one. Basing your opinion on if a supernatural food is safe or not on such a short amount of time doesn't exactly sound like the greatest of ideas but, this is Adventure Bay.

It was about three days after the tree had appeared before Ryder took the apples to the pups so at that point everyone had just accepted it as a landmark in Adventure Bay. Effectively everyone had eaten an apple from the tree, and without exaggeration it was the worst decision they had ever made. Lucky for Rocky and Skye, their breakfast filled them up, and damn that's the best breakfast they had every had although it was average in the moment.

"Hey, Rocky!" Marshall called to Rocky who was just aimlessly walking.

"Oh hey Marshall." He replied.

"What are you doing?" Marshall questioned.

"Nothing. Just looking around to see if I can think of any new games." Rocky answered, turning to look all around him.

"But everything we play is already fun!" Marshall responded, raising a paw.

"I know, I'm just looking." Rocky explained, "You have any ideas, Marshall?"

"Marshall?" Rocky called after Marshall hadn't responded.

"Hello?" Rocky questioned, turning around to see an absolutely horrified Marshall backing up.

"What? What's wrong?" Rocky asked, concerned as he saw nothing anywhere.

Rocky looked around in every direction finding absolutely nothing. After he turned around to look back at Marshall, he was turned in the opposite direction running as fast as he could. You would've excepted Marshall to have tripped over something, and who knows, maybe he would have, but he did get the chance too. Before Rocky could say anything, Marshall had attempted to skid to a halt, yet halfway through the skid, well, he wouldn't be able to trip again I'll say. Rocky was left in a confused disgust as Marshall's head got slammed like a watermelon into the concrete, over and over, and over again.

Marshall's body was laying down as his head laid half in the concrete. Now painted red, Marshall's head was all Rocky could look at. Unable to say anything but gibberish inside of his hyperventilating he ran around the lookout for someone else. Marshall was a lost cause, Rocky knew this, but he needed to tell someone now.

He found another pup, Chase. He was alive too, but also terrified for his life. Chase didn't move as Rocky, still as a statue watched large slash marks appear on Chase's body, one after another. Eventually after Chase's corpse had fallen to the ground, it didn't even look like him anymore. Slashes everywhere as blood slowly poured out lf each and every one of them.

At this point Rocky was both trying find someone alive, and himself. He couldn't see what was killing them, but they definitely could. He barely had to move at all before he saw another pup, she wqs terrified, but it seemed like it was for the same reason he was, not what Chase and Marshall were scared of.

"Skye!" Rocky somehow managed to muster through his tears, horror and all the in between.

"Rocky?" Skye also mustered, sounding about as depressed as Rocky.

"Wh- I-I what's happening?" Rocky shuddered, finding at least one other pup alive gave him the slightest glimmer of hope.

"I-I dunno, b-but look!" Skye said crying like a waterfall for he carnage in front of her.

He did look, and both Rubble and Zuma were right there. Rubble had a hole in his head that he could probably fit a paw into. Laying on the ground as blood flows out like the edges of a volcano all around his face. Zuma was likely the worst, cut directly in half to where you could see things even I am not willing to explain.

"Ryder?" Was the only thing that could be made out of what Rocky said.

Skye couldn't muster words so she just shook her head and ran for the lookout. Going up the elevator they both had thought about what the hell they were gonna do if Ryder was gone, and good that they did since, he was. Although his death scene wasn't as brutal as any of the others, either that or the blood covered it but either way, Rocky and Skye were alone at the lookout.

Their plan? Mope. Sit and mope for as long as they had too or as long as they could. When you've lived the best of your life around five pups and a human, and you witness most of them die in deaths that seemed to be as gruesome as physically possible; its hard. Your best friends, your team, all killed, some right in front of your eyes... its almost impossible to cope with, but they did it. True it took an extraordinary amount of time, but they managed it.

Their plan now? See what's left of Adventure Bay, and who if anyone...

* * *

**Tired of all my stories having happy endings? No longer, although its not over. Hopefully Fanfiction allows this story to stay, I don't really understand the rules here. :v**


	2. Help

**This one is short as well, guess they're all gonna be. I don't wanna cram multiple big things into one chapter, which happens to be the reason they're gonna be so short. **

* * *

Following the deaths of their entire team for a reason unexplainable, Rocky and Skye sought to find out if others in Adventure Bay suffered the same fate. I guess the rescuer inside of them kept them going, because everyone else in Adventure Bay had either been sliced, or hauled ass out of the area after seeing others die at random.

Walking through the now barren Adventure Bay, both Skye and Rocky were trying not to step in any blood that laid on the concrete. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, most died within their homes. The two didn't really have much to dodge, although it was gut-wrenching to look at the windows of houses and see the blood plastered on it. One of them even had a hand mark, and it being only one means most of these people were killed in different ways. Both Rocky and Skye were having a hard time not vomiting as they saw everyone, Mayor Goodway, Cap'n Turbot, Mr. Porter and all the others, dead, laying in pools of their own blood.

There was no one. Nobody but Rocky and Skye walking all alone in a bloody mess. Think about that; these two pups who have never seen as much as a broken bone, has to live within the massacre that killed all of Adventure Bay. It seemed almost as if they would run out of tears, and they might get a heart attack from it beating so quickly.

"S-s-skye? H-how do we... what do we do?" Rocky exclaimed, barely able to muster the ability to speak.

"W-we need help! From someone! A-anyone!" Skye replied, effectively screaming.

"W-e can use Ryder's p-pup pad." Rocky explained, and passed this point I'll stop the stuttering, you get the point and it wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

"Who do we call?" Skye questioned, as most people who normally call Ryder are now gone.

"I don't know, Jake, Carlos, anyone!" Rocky yelled, still teared up.

"I don't know if Jake will still be alive..." Skye loudly mumbled, he was quite close to the main land where it all happened, or what they see at least.

"Well, we can still get Carlos!" Rocky told, turning towards the lookout.

"Isn't he kinda far away?" Skye questioned, not moving from her position.

"That doesn't matter we need help!" Rocky said, beginning to run towards the lookout.

"Help with what? To look at the bodies? Rocky, Carlos can't do anything about this no matter how hard he tries." Skye explained, causing Rocky to stop about halfway through.

"Okay, but he can take us away from here!" Rocky replied, now looking at Skye.

"We can't leave right now. We can't leave Adventure Bay like this. Even though it makes me want to throw up, we have to find out what happened and try to clean the place up." Skye responded, she wasn't about to just leave the place like this for anyone to see.

"He can help with that." Rocky told her, voice a little harder to understand since he knew Skye was right.

"Alright, I guess we should call someone." Skye admitted, starting to go towards the lookout with Rocky.

"I just want someone else to know... not just me and you." Rocky explained, but not looking at Skye.

The two walked towards the lookout, they tried not to look at the death around them but it was surprisingly difficult to keep their eyes from straying away. They were both experiancing a whirlpool of emotions, hell a hurricane of them, but the eye of the storm was clear. Sadness ruled all, no matter how much they felt one emotion, it couldn't beat the sadness they felt. Most of the people they talked to on a pretty much daily basis were now gone, and they had no idea if others would follow. There are many forms of sadness; many emotions can cause sadness. Nothing, however, had ever compaired to what those two felt at that moment.

They reached the lookout and went up the elevator. Realizing that Ryder's pup pad was in his hands when he died, they knew one of them had to touch his dead body to pick the thing up. It fell onto his stomach and the way he was sitting it never slid off. Rocky was elected to be the one that did it, as Skye had witnessed the more gruesome batch of pup deaths along with the fact he had a claw. Rocky could barely stand to do it, but he powered through knowing he had to. A slight amount of blood had gotten onto the pup pad too, although it didn't affect anything. Luckily their paws worked on the pad and they called Carlos.

"Hey pups, what's wrong?" Carlos asked seeing the sorrow covering the two pup's faces.

"Yeah, you look pretty sad." Tracker added, poking his head up.

"There's no way to accurately put it into words." Rocky explained in a serious tone.

"Just... This happened to everyone, and every other pup in Adventure Bay." Rocky said as he moved the camera onto Ryder.

The reactions of Carlos and Tracker were about equal to Rocky and Skye's at first. Surprised disgust although less tears than the two. They had a bit of an easier time coping as they weren't at the scene, didn't witness half the deaths, and weren't as close to the people and pups in Advenure Bay. Not to say it was easy at all, seeing just Ryder's death scene was enough to get both Carlos and Tracker going. Eventually, though, after they had finished their initial reaction, they agreed to come to Adventure Bay, help clean the place up, along with help them figure out what happened.

"It was definitely a they... but who? Why?" Rocky spoke after ending the call with Carlos.

"We'll figure it out, Rocky." Skye reassured.

"What's the point? We can't get payback even if we wanted to, you saw what it did to them." Rocky questioned, with almost no hint of fear left in his voice.

"Clarity. It can't stay a secret forever." Skye explained, now with determination in her voice.

"Yes! We need to figure it out!" Rocky exclaimed completely out of nowhere.

"What could it have been, then?" Skye asked, sitting down.

"Like I said it's gotta be a they. We couldn't see them and they didn't kill us..." Rocky explained, sitting as well.

"Or, they couldn't." Skye added.

"What's something we did that no one else didn't recently?" Rocky thought outload.

"How recent is recently?" Skye asked him.

"I honestly have no idea, it could not be recent for all I know." Rocky replied, staring straight at the ceiling.

"Anything they did that we didn't?" Skye questioned, considering all possibilities.

"Nothing of importance." Rocky answered.

"There's gotta be something somewhere." Skye told.

"I can't remember very far ago. Today we refused to eat the apples everyone ate. That's really all I can think of." Rocky explained.

"It happened early in the morning so there isn't much we could've done." Skye added.

"The apples on that tree must've grown super fast for a reason." Rocky said, "It's the only explaination I can think of, for now at least."

"Could that really be the reason? Of all things, us not being hungry saved us?" Skye questioned, starting to believe Rocky's explaination.

"Well we're also pups; we can't exactly reach one on our own anyway." Rocky kinda joked.

"What do we do now?" Skye asked, changing the subject now that they have the answer, temporary or not.

"We wait for the other two to get here. Not much else to do when everyone is gone." Rocky responded, entirely relaxing. "Let your mind run wild."

"I guess we earned some down time." Skye agreed, relaxing as well.

"There's a difference between earning and deserving."

"Shut up."

"Ok..."


	3. Unsolved

Carlos and Tracker arrived to quite the sight. They had a rough idea of what it looked like from the start, obviously, but you really can't prepare yourself to see an entire city of people covered with blood and bodies. Seeing some of your best friends in conditions like they were, it's a miracle not a single one of the survivors vomited. They were tempted to, but not enough for it to happen. Onto what you care about, they tried to get as much blood cleaned up as possible. It's kinda hard to clean the blood of the people you've come to know and bond with. It was hard, they didn't want to do it, but in their minds, they had too. They really didn't though, Canada has much more than just the PAW Patrol as any form of emergency contact, but I guess to an extent, it makes sense. This is their city, their friends, their people; they saved these people many times, it would just be wrong to leave their corpses to random people. It's kind of a nothing excuse but if you try, it makes sense. There's also the fact that it really looks like they did it from an outside perspective.

Part one to their mission was to clean it up. Part two was to figure out what happened to the people. Rocky and Skye had ideas based on what happened prior to the end of Adventure Bay, but they don't have proof of anything, and maybe they'll never have any. They can try though.

There were only four of them and they were all getting sicker by the minute, so they decided to call for more people. They could also help them in figuring out the mystery. The first person they tried to call was Jake, to see if he was still around, and judging by the fact that the call was left unanswered, it seems like a hard no. Next up was Everest; just because Jake was gone doesn't mean Everest was, it only implies it. Sometimes implications come true, and this time it did. Unfortunately, Everest didn't answer either, so it appears the mountain was also hit with the massacre.

"No one is left around here." Skye said, with the same sadness as always.

"If no one is left here, we need someone from somewhere else." Rocky began, "Like Foggy Bottom."

"But Humdinger isn't really the helpful type." Carlos explained.

"He's not a killer, he has feelings. I'm sure Humdinger has something within him to help us out." Rocky replied, convincing all of them.

Following this was pure suspense. If Humdinger answers, Adventure Bay was likely the only place hit, and if he doesn't... it's best not to think of that...

He answered. Relief swept over the four as Humdinger answered with reluctance and his usual grumpy attitude was displayed.

"Huh? What is it? What do you want?" Humdinger asked, with a tone showing nothing was wrong in Foggy bottom.

"Mayor, we need your help with something..." Skye responded, thinking in her head how to properly break the news.

"Now I'm sure that whatever you need my help with cannot possibly concern me." Humdinger replied without hesitation.

"No, it doesn't, but... Just look..." Skye explained, showing Humdinger the scene of Adventure Bay.

Following this was the only time Skye could recall Humdinger being genuinely concerned for her and anyone else in the PAW Patrol. Yeah, he's not the best person in the world, but seeing innocent people who were killed in the most gruesome ways it seemed possible, it showed them he had a heart, just as Rocky had said. He eventually agreed to come over and help with whatever they needed help with, which was mostly cleanup. As I said before, they refuse to call actual authorities because they think this is their responsibility, so they're calling people they know for help when they want it. The one problem with that is that most of the people they know are dead. They're doing this slowly, but eventually it will be done.

Humdinger arrived and did everything he said he'd do. Yes, he's greedy, no, he doesn't care much for the PAW Patrol, but this is extremely bad, and Humdinger thought that he could do something useful, and he did. He basically acted as the Ryder of the group, giving out commands and everything. He was the least mentally affected by this than everyone else by an absolute mile, which meant he would've been the calmest and therefore most fit to command. Although he was Humdinger, they trusted him in this situation. They had other people that they could've called, but they decided not to bother more than they had to and Humdinger was more than enough.

It took forever, it was grueling, it was mentally damaging, but they did it. Adventure Bay was for the most part, cleaned up. Obviously they didn't expect themselves to clean absolutely everything up, and they new that eventually someone would come around and see the carnage. All they could hope for was to find the answer to what happened, rebuild Adventure Bay, and hope that whoever comes doesn't believe that the group did it.

"Now that that's all over, what do we do?" Skye questioned, still with all kinds of bad feelings in her mind.

"We try to figure out what happened here." Rocky answered, with the same feelings as Skye.

"What happens if we can't?" Carlos asked, only ever so slightly less emotional than the others.

"I said try for a reason, Carlos. If we don't, we dont, but we need to try because we should know." Rocky responded, gaining a nod from Carlos.

That is what they decided to do next. They went hunting for answers to what caused this. Rocky and Skye had the right idea with the apples, but what did it? What did the apples have to do with what did it? There are many unanswered questions that may never be answered, but they were going to look. It's not a matter of if they find it, it's a matter of if they look, and they were going to do that.

"We need to think of something to call this moment. Something that's not super simple." Skye recommended.

Rocky heard that and began thinking, "...How about... The Armageddon?"


	4. Over

With a name for the massacre in place, the group thought of everything they could to explain it. To save you some time, I will only go over the conversation they had about the apples, which as you should know by now is the main cause.

"Maybe it was the apples they ate? Since me and Rocky didn't eat them, and neither of you even knew the tree existed." Skye proposed, a short while into the brainstorming process.

"Not everyone ate the apples though, and this town is completely wiped out." Rocky added.

"If I witnessed all these people dying all around me I would definitely run away." Carlos responded, adding more likelyhood that the apples were the cause.

"It's got the backing, but let's not immediately jump to it." Rocky replied, paying more attention to looking around rather than thinking.

"I don't know what we're looking for around here, it's just aimless walking." Skye spoke, being the biggest believer of the apples at the moment.

"We could get some hints to help find out the cause." Rocky answered, still searching.

"We already walked all around while cleaning the place up, what more is there to find? Besides, I'm pretty sure the case was the apples and its unimportant to me anyway. I think we should find a way to get Adventure Bay back, we can't just leave it, or live here on our owns." Skye said, speaking basically all her opinions on the matter at once.

"We can do that later, but we really should know for certain the cause, and if it was the apples, what was killing them afterwards?" Rocky replied, against Skye.

"We have different ideas on what to do here, so I think we should split and do both at once." Skye suggested.

"This is a horror scene and we're splitting up." Rocky spoke, somewhat jokingly.

"The main course is over, there's no murder wondering about... I think." Skye responded.

"There's no reason for us two to have been spared, it's definitely over." Rocky agreed, on board with the split up.

"Who goes with who?" Skye questioned.

"Tracker and I will go with Rocky while Humdinger, you go with Skye." Carlos suggested, "Sound good?"

"I don't care either way." Humdinger said, which was his way of saying it's all fine.

"So it's settled, Me and Humdinger will figure out how to rebuild this city, while you, Carlos and Tracker will figure out why we have to do that in the first place." Skye explained the plan while setting it into motion.

"See you soon, Skye." Rocky said as he and his group of two left Skye and Humdinger.

"Hopefully so!" She replied, turning to Humdinger, "So how do you think we should go about this?"

"Well there are people around foggy bottom that complain about the living conditions due to the fog. If we convince some of them to come here, that would both help Adventure Bay back, and make my job a lot easier." Humdinger suggested.

"Seems like a good idea, let's go." Skye replied, going towards the lookout for her helicopter as Humdinger called the kitty carrier.

* * *

"Right now the most likely scenario is the apples, but what about the apples could have caused this?" Rocky questioned.

"I don't know, but Rocky, didn't you see some of the pups during their... final moments?" Carlos asked.

"Yes but how would this help?" Rocky returned.

"Well, how did it happen? I know it might be hard to go back but could you explain the scene to us." Carlos responded.

"Well, I was talking to Marshall, and then he started staring at something invisible, and when he started running it was too late. As for Chase, he was also terrified of something, and marks just appeared on his body... over and over." Rocky explained, reluctantly.

"So, they saw something, and then that something proceeded to end them." Carlos put together.

"What could they have seen?" Tracker questioned.

"I'm unsure, but the likely story is the apples allowed for it to be seen, so maybe we should investigate the tree?" Rocky responded, skeptically.

"Worth a shot, let's go." Carlos said as they too went towards the lookout.

* * *

Skye and Humdinger had spent some time trying to convince people to move to Adventure Bay, but it was much harder than they had expected. They neglected to plan for the fact that people would be reasonably hesitant to move to a city that just had just had its entire population murdered by an unknown force. Well, some people ran away at seeing the killing, but for the most part everyone was killed. A smaller reason people were hesitant was just general hesitation to move. Skye had that mostly covered by offering to move everything with her helicopter, along with helping everyone around on their first days. It was also kinda hard to make them move to a city without a mayor, but that would eventually be arranged.

Eventually though, some people decided to move out. Having their mayor there to convince them was quite useful in getting them to finally make a decision. It wasn't much, but at least it was something, and that's better than nothing.

"We probably need more people, I don't think Foggy Bottom had enough." Skye explained to Humdinger.

"Where else could we go?" Humdinger questioned.

"Barkingburg?" Skye suggested, however unsure.

"I don't think anybody would want to give up a life from there, and even if they did it'd be too much of a hassle to get there for amount of people we'd get." Humdinger replied.

"Well, I guess we're just gonna have to deal with the few we got from Foggy Bottom." Skye decided begrudgingly.

"You really can't think of any more?" Humdinger questioned, surprised.

"None that are convenient." Skye said, thinking about what Humdinger said about Barkingburg.

"Hmm, a rare instance of a PAW Patrol failure." Humdinger thought out loud.

"Is this really the time for that Humdinger?" Skye exclaimed, actually a bit annoyed.

"Uh, no. No it's not."

* * *

Rocky and his group arrived at the apple tree and it looked identical to what it had before the Armageddon. There were no changes to the tree, but it had certainly made changes to Adventure Bay.

"There's nothing to see here." Rocky explained, being the only one who had seen it previously.

"Well then what do we do?" Carlos questioned.

"We can't really do anything but try to dispose of it somehow." Rocky replied, unhappy with the results of their search.

"We really can't test anything at all?" Tracker questioned, noticing Rocky's mood.

"Nothing without the risk if death attached." Rocky answered, thinking of how to get rid of it.

"Doesn't getting rid of it run a risk?" Tracker asked.

"We can't just leave it here for other people to use, even if we tell them not to you know how people are." Rocky explained to Tracker.

"What if what we do let's out an Armageddon to the rest of the world?" Tracker responded.

"Burn it! Let's just burn the tree." Rocky yelled, hoping someone else would have a way to do so.

"Ryder had to have had some matches at the lookout." Carlos said.

"We'll go there then."

* * *

"I think all we can do is help Rocky out right now." Skye explained, defeated.

"We're giving up that easily?" Humdinger asked, a bit out if character actually.

"I guess it's just hard to stay positive in the midst of all this." Skye replied, looking at the ground, "Let's just go help him out."

"We need to find him first." Humdinger responded.

"He's somewhere around Adventure Bay, can't be hard to find the only living beings in this wasteland."

At this point, Humdinger could tell Skye was out if it. She had accepted failure at this point and Humdinger didn't have much of a skillset made to help her out, so he just went with whatever she said. He was unsure if it was because of her recent failure to bring people to Adventure Bay, which to her was the most important thing in the moment, or just generally what happened. All that he really needed to know is what he knew, she is just a grieving pup at this point, back to how she was at the beginning, and no one is around to feel sympathetic.

* * *

Rocky and his group had indeed found some matches in the lookout. It wasn't going to be quick to burn due to the fact that they had nothing but tiny wooden sticks to burn it with, but it would end up going up in flames. The fire was also a pretty obvious signal for Humdinger and Skye, so unbeknownst to Rocky's group the two of them were going to be there quite soon.

"Sorry we couldn't find anything Rocky." Carlos said, patting Rocky's head.

"It's alright. Like I said if we don't find anything we don't find anything. It was worth a shot and we just failed." Rocky replied in an attempt to remain optimistic.

"I guess you're right." Carlos responded, looking back up at the burning tree he had lit. "I think we've done our jobs well enough, once this is gone we should call someone trained to try to fix this city as well as it can be."

"Yeah, but for now we just sit together and watch the tree go." Rocky suggested.

"Speaking of together..." Tracker spoke, looking at Skye and Humdinger coming over.

Nobody said anything, as there was nothing to say. The pure emotion they all experienced during this whole event was indescribable. I'm not going to sit here and tell you that their happy memories old and new to be made is going to get them through this. There's no going back. This is trauma, nothing more than that, and it's not going away until they do.

Rocky, although trying to show optimism, was affected just as much as the rest. He was optimistic about the future, because he's been in some sticky situations before. Nothing even came close to preparing him for this, and no matter how optimistic he felt inside or out, this moment will scar him most, behind Skye anyway.

Speaking of Skye, as I said, she's a wreck. Not much more needs to be said that I haven't already said. Depression is a heavy topic, but it's clear Skye had some of it. She was completely done, and just wanted to lie down and do absolutely nothing for weeks on end.

Carlos hadn't experienced it to a degree as severe as Skye or Rocky, but he had known many of the people who he's now seen as a corpse. Saying Skye and Rocky were worse makes it sound like Carlos wasn't very heavily effected, but that's far from true. He's seen the dead corpses of friends, and countless others, all of which were killed in seemingly purposefully gruesome ways. It's enough seeing a city painted in red, and on top of that, it was people he knew.

Tracker's situation was quite a bit similar to Carlos'. He's not effected as heavily as the two main pups, but as with Carlos, he will be traumatized. He would have rathered him than any of the pups, let alone most. The whole population of Adventure Bay being removed was just added icing on the cake.

Humdinger was the only one with any chance of recovering, as he wasn't close in a friend sense to them. However, even being the mayor of your own city wouldn't prepare you for an entire neighboring city to be slaughtered. Adding to the fact is the change in personality he saw from the pups. It doesn't seem like it, but seeing innocent happy go lucky pups turn grim and depressed nearly instantaneously was a hard hit, even for Humdinger.

* * *

After the tree had finally been covered reduced to ash, they all decided to just sit down in the lookout, with Ryder's body covered, as they finally called for legitimate authority to get this taken care of. It'll be hard to keep the city standing, so they just had to hope that their whole expedition wasn't all for nothing.

While in the lookout, Ryder got called by the Earl of Barkingburg. They were expecting a problem that they would no longer be able to deal with, but instead of that, he just mentioned something about an apple tree.


End file.
